


A very different Soulmate AU

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: Draco Malfoy had the weirdest soulmate tattoo out of all his friends. Of course, he wasn't allowed to show it to anyone outside his immediate family, but he was still 100% sure of its oddity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	A very different Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly thing!

Draco Malfoy had the weirdest soulmate tattoo out of all his friends. Of course, it was always covered with glamor, but he was still quite certain of its oddity. 

He looked down at it for the fourth time that day. The scrawl was in between the borderlines on messy and neat. It was an unusual sight for a pureblood. The font, however, was not the oddness Draco whined about, it was the writing. 

Written on his left forearm, supposed to the first meaningful thing his soulmate would say to him, was the sentence ‘Severus wanted to Bang my mum?!”

Draco didn’t know who this ‘Severus’ was, but he was determined to find and reprimand him for doing such a thing to his one and only. He supposed he would ask uncle Snape for help

* * *


End file.
